


Stay Connected

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <em>'I ruined my phone and you slipped your number into the replacement I just bought from you’</em> AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Connected

Castiel hadn’t wanted a new phone.

He was perfectly content with the one he’d had for years. Calls and texting were never a problem and that was all that mattered.

But Anna had insisted.

_"A newer model will make texting easier, Cas. You should get one."_

So he did.

And just like Anna promised, communications actually ran smoother.

Or at least they _**had**_ until Castiel washed the phone with his favorite pair of jeans, not even a month after purchase.

"You bought the insurance plan, go get a replacement. Just don’t do any laundry when you get back home." Anna laughed while taking in the sad, waterlogged state of her brother’s device.

*****

_"Welcome to Winchester Wireless."_

Upon entering the store Castiel noticed the tall, long haired man who’d helped him previously, but before he could make his way over his attention was pulled toward the desk nearest the door.

"I’m Dean. How can I help you?" The associate asked pleasantly, though Castiel didn’t miss the slight manufactured slant to his attractive smile.

"I need a new phone. This one went through the wash." Castiel offered as he slid the phone across the counter.

"Ouch, yeah, that’s never good." Dean chuckled; expression melting into something more genuine. "Let’s see what we can do."

Which actually turned out to be _a lot_.

In 30 minutes Dean had not only gotten Castiel upgraded to an even better phone but had managed to drop the price of his monthly bill by $40.

Not that Castiel had paid much attention as the phone was fiddled with and paperwork was printed out. He’d been too caught up in Dean’s easy laugh and excitement over all of the “awesome” features that were included.

"Alright, so that’s it. You’re all set.” Dean said as he packed everything into a bag. “I’m telling you you’re gonna love this phone better than the other one. You should definitely let me know how you like it."

“Of course. Thank you so much for your help, Dean. Have a nice day.” Castiel replied, returning the friendly smile before leaving the store.

Castiel didn’t think too hard about Dean’s insistence on his feedback until he’d gotten into his car and flipped through to call Anna and found the new addition to his contacts.

**_Dean Winchester_ **

**_*****_ **

"Anna, is it normal for associates to put their numbers into customers phones?"

The question barely left his mouth before Anna started laughing.

"This isn’t funny." Castiel grumbled; taking a seat on the couch next to his currently doubled over sibling.

"Oh, but it is.  Were they attractive?"

_Green eyes, freckles scattered over sun kissed skin._

"Yes, very much so." Castiel felt his cheeks flush. "He said he wanted me to let him know how I liked the phone."

“Uh huh. Sure he did… by giving you his personal number?” Anna wagged her eyebrows even as Castiel shrugged.

“It could just be…”

“Shut up, Cas, it’s not. Give it a day and then text Hottie McSales Guy. Let him know about the phone then ask him out for coffee or something.” Anna grinned triumphantly.

*****

**Hello, Dean.  This is Castiel. I just wanted to let you know that I’m enjoying the phone.  Thank you again for your help.**

**_Hey Cas! Told u. Any prblms?_ **

**I’ve been slowly but surely learning my way around it. ~~Would you like to meet for coffee?~~**

He deleted the suggestion of coffee then sent the text. Because as much Anna as assured him it would be received well, Castiel still had his doubts.

Before he could dwell too long on it though, a chirp notified him of an incoming text.

**_Could help u out if u want? Coffee?_ **

Well, then, Anna _was_ right after all.

With a smile large enough that Castiel thought it could quite possibly be felt over the phone, he sent his response.

**Yes, Dean I’d like that very much.**


End file.
